Vampire
by Konoto
Summary: En el año de 1797, Milo y Camus eran amantes, pero sucede una gran tragedia. Han pasado 209 años, acaso es una obra del caprichoso destino? MiloxCamus, MiloxCamusxSaga, ShakaxMu LEMON CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Dead

**Advertencia: **éste fic contiene NC-17 (lemon), así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.

**Disclaimer: **SS no me pertenece, homofóbicos: se han salvado ¬¬.

**Nota de la autora: **dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones… se los agradecería, vuestras opiniones son lo más importante para mi. Y… No me maten! T-T fue necesario hacer lo que hice en este capitulo, así que, admiradoras de Cammie… Gomen!

**Vampire**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter I: Dead**

_**Londres, Inglaterra 1797**_

--M-Milo…-un susurro que pareció más una exhalación de aire salió de sus labios.

--No, no hables, amor… no te esfuerces.-pronunció el otro joven acariciando con delicadeza el rostro cada vez más pálido del menor; lo cargó entre sus brazos con extrema delicadeza, no deseando lastimarlo aun más, alejándolo de aquel horrible lugar, adentrándose en el oscuro bosque. Mientras la pálida luna se asomaba a ratos por entre las espesas y negras nubes, detrás, el cielo de un profundo color negro estaba bañado por brillantes estrellas. Caminaba lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, surcando por entre los altos y sombríos árboles.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su rostro perdió de golpe el color que poseía y de su garganta surgió un profundo grito de dolor haciendo que arqueara su espalda. Sus ojos caoba se cristalizaron rápidamente y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus blancas mejillas; otro grito superior al anterior escapó de sus labios al sentir otra oleada de aquel insoportable dolor hacer estragos en su ya lastimado cuerpo. El joven de rubios y largos cabellos se arrodilló en el suelo apoyando el cuerpo del otro contra sí, él sólo podía observar impotente como el frágil cuerpo del joven se agitada entre sus brazos, viendo como las hermosas facciones se descomponían en un rictus de dolor, se odio a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada para evitar el sufrimiento del joven de rojos cabellos. Una vez que el dolor pasó se relajó de una forma casi inmediata, sus brazos cayeron lánguidos a los costados y de su rostro se esfumó la expresión de sufrimiento. Sus pulmones liberaron el aire contenido y volvieron a llenarse de éste lentamente, aquella sustancia que corría lenta pero firmemente por su torrente sanguíneo le estaba oprimiendo el pecho provocando que su respiración se volviera pesada, errática y débil. La temperatura de su cuerpo bajó drásticamente, tornando su tersa piel, fría y pálida. Estaba al borde de la inconciencia, pero una voz lo trajo de vuelta…

--Camus!... Camus, no! No cierres tus ojos! Ábrelos, ábrelos, amor mío!.-pronunció la angustiada voz del bello rubio, que le pedía con desesperación que no se fuera.

--No, Milo… ya… ya n-no puedo más.-dijo apenas en un susurro, abriendo con gran esfuerzo sus párpados dejó ver aquellos hermosos pero cansados ojos.

--No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo, entendido!.-dijo con enojo y sus generalmente pasivos ojos azules brillando con furia.-No te dejaré morir!... Eso nunca! Nunca!.-exclamó con lágrimas de desesperación en sus zarcos ojos, atrajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo hacia sí, tomándolo entre sus brazos, aferrándose a él, sintiendo la piel fría del otro.-Sólo… Sólo resiste, aguanta un poco más…-dijo con voz quebrada, y tratando de ignorar el molesto nudo que se había formado en su garganta, hizo algo de espacio entre su cuerpo y el del pelirrojo.

Milo sólo cerró fuertemente sus ojos al tiempo que desviando su rostro hacia un lado, evitaba mirar aquel par de bellas orbes, no quería verlas, no podía verlas, le causaba tanto dolor ver a su amado Camus así. Tan frágil y pálido, estaba muriendo, lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Un profundo gemido de dolor lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, vio que el pelirrojo cubría sus labios con una de sus manos, y entre los largos dedos escurría un hilillo de aquel vital líquido carmesí, eso le asustó de sobremanera, pero su preocupación vino en aumento cuando el joven de rojos cabellos, incorporándose para quedar arrodillado en el suelo, vomitó sangre.

Sentía un inmenso y profundo dolor recorrerle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el intenso frío le quemaba la piel, el dolor le destrozaba por dentro. El simple hecho de moverse o incluso respirar acrecentaba aquel dolor, volviéndolo insoportable. Quiso gritar, pero no pudo, su garganta se cerró dolorosamente, tanto, que apenas le permitía respirar.

--Camus!... Camus!.-le llamó mas el otro no parecía escucharle. Apoyó una mano en el hombro izquierdo del pelirrojo, pero cuando sus dedos penas hicieron presión éste un alarido de dolor escapó de los labios del francés.-P-pero como es posible?… si apenas te toqué…-pero al ver que el otro cerraba los ojos fuertemente y apretaba los dientes comprendió que allí estaba.-Déjame ver.-pidió a lo que el franco asintió lentamente, más por inercia que por otra cosa, ya que no había entendido muy bien lo que el rubio decía, aquel sopor no le permitía ver ni oír con claridad.

El rubio desabrochó los primeros tres botones de la camisa blanca que vestía el francés, con sumo cuidado retiró la prenda lo suficiente como para poder observar el hombro del otro; lo que vio le dejó horrorizado. Allí se podía preciar con gran claridad una profunda herida, tan profunda que lograba atravesar su hombro de lado a lado, la piel de alrededor de ésta estaba manchada con la sangre que fluía libremente, las venas resaltaban con un color púrpura a través de la pálida piel. Con suma delicadeza hizo presión sobre la herida con sus dedos a lo que el pelirrojo pronunció un quejido, iba a presionar de nuevo, pero la fría mano de Camus se lo impidió.

--N-no…-pronunció con dificultad, comenzando a tiritar del cruel frío que flagelaba su pálida piel.

--Puedes ponerte de pie?.-preguntó el rubio.

El joven de rojos cabellos se incorporó de forma lenta pero al estar completamente de pie sus piernas temblaron violentamente y cedieron ante su peso pero el ojiazul lo sujetó de la cintura antes de que cayera contra el suelo. De un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, el cuerpo del menor se tensó entre sus brazos, al tiempo que un alarido de dolor salía de lo más profundo de su garganta, Milo lo abrazó fuertemente pero sin lastimarlo, tratando así, de calmarlo un poco; mientras que el pelirrojo se aferraba al rubio como un naufrago a una tabla, estrujando entre sus manos las ropas del otro, tratando de menguar el dolor que le envolvía. Cuando el dolor pasó, su cuerpo cayó lánguido, siendo sujetado por el ojiazul.

Aquel veneno estaba por matarlo en cualquier momento.

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sentía que sus fuerzas eran absorbidas, sentía como la vida le abandonaba.

El rubio lo tomó entre sus brazos, cargándolo en vilo lo más cuidadosamente posible, pero se percató de la respiración cada vez más errática y lenta del dueño de aquellos ojos caoba.

--Camus, no cierres los ojos!.-pidió, al tiempo en que se arrodillaba en el suelo, el aludido abrió sus orbes con gran esfuerzo, intentando enfocar su mirada, hasta encontrar aquel par de zafiros que le miraban.-No me dejes, Cam… quédate conmigo…-aquella suplica le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Sonrió de forma melancólica y dedicó una cálida mirada a aquel rostro, cuyos ojos le miraban con dolor y una gran impotencia, lentamente alzó una mano hasta posarla con suavidad en una de las mejillas del hombre de rubios cabellos, acariciando la tez morena con delicadeza, ante esa acción los ojos azules de Milo se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales se deslizaron por sus mejillas, el francés secó suavemente las gotas cristalinas con sus dedos, pero estas no dejaban de fluir.

--Ne pleurez pas, Milo (No llores, Milo).-susurró Camus en su lengua natal, aún con esa bella sonrisa adornando sus pálidos labios.

--Cómo…?... Cómo demonios quieres que no lo haga?.-habló con voz ahogada. Y se quebró. Sucumbiendo ante el llanto, ya sin poder ahogar los sollozos, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Se estaba ahogando en dolor.

--No llores.-pidió el francés quedamente.-No debes sentirte triste por quienes su hora a llegado.-pronunció.

--No puedo evitarlo…-habló a duras penas entre sollozos.-No quiero perderte, eso… me matará…-

--Aunque yo muera… Nos encontraremos… algún día, en algún lugar… y todo volverá a ser como antes…-dijo el joven franco, sonriendo cálidamente.

--Lo prometes?.-preguntó entre lágrimas.

--Lo prometo.-aseguró.-Ahora… quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya, una última vez.-pidió.

El ojiazul mostró la más bella de sus sonrisas, aunque estaba muriendo por dentro. Tomó el rostro del francés entre sus manos con delicadeza y lentamente besó sus dulces labios. Un beso suave y tierno, demostrándole todo el amor y devoción que le profesaba, un beso lleno de amor y tristeza infinitos.

Un beso de despedida…

Separó sus labios de los del pelirrojo y lo abrazó, acariciando suavemente sus largos y suaves cabellos rojizos, disfrutando en perfume que despedían; el joven franco se aferró de igual manera al cuerpo del rubio, susurró suavemente un 'Te amo' en el oído del mayor, recibiendo igual respuesta del otro y sonrió.

El ojiazul sintió como el agarre de Camus se debilitaba, sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados. Se separó de él, y vio aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba cerrados.

Camus estaba muerto.

**KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk**

Bien, jeje, espero que os haya gustado, y bueno… que no querréis asesinarme, pero bueno, gracias por leer, espero vuestras opiniones!

Hasta el próximo capitulo

Ja Ne!


	2. Time

Gracias, muchas gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios que me inspiran a seguir.

Gracias a:

**Elena**

**Ridulita**

**Wesli-kun**

Gracias por leer y por vuestros reviews n.n espero que os guste.

Comencemos…

**Vampire**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter II: Time**

Separó sus labios de los del pelirrojo y lo abrazó, acariciando suavemente sus largos y suaves cabellos rojizos, disfrutando en perfume que despedían; el joven franco se aferró de igual manera al cuerpo del rubio, susurró suavemente un 'Te amo' en el oído del mayor, recibiendo igual respuesta del otro y sonrió.

El ojiazul sintió como el agarre de Camus se debilitaba, sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados. Se separó de él, y vio aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba cerrados.

Camus estaba muerto.

--Camus…-pronunció débilmente.

Acarició los rojos cabellos, guió sus dedos hasta las pálidas y suaves mejillas. Y por último, tocó con la yema de sus dedos los ya fríos labios, apenas tocándolos, sintiendo la suavidad bajo sus dedos.

Un rayo cruzó el cielo, iluminando todo con una fuerte luz azul pálido. Tres segundos después el trueno le siguió. Otros rayo, y dos segundos después, el trueno. La tormenta se acercaba, a gran velocidad. Y antes de que pudiera, o quisiera, reaccionar o moverse, grandes gotas de lluvia de precipitaron hacia el suelo, y con gran rapidez, empapaban todo lo que estuviera bajo ellas. Fue cuestión de pocos segundos para que ambos cuerpos quedaran completamente empapados por la fría lluvia.

Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, seguían fijos en el rostro de Camus, observando cada detalle de sus finas facciones. Retiró con suavidad los rojizos mechones empapados que caían sobre el rostro del francés, acariciando a la vez la pálida y fría tez. Aquellos ojos que antes lo hacían delirar, soñar despierto y querer morirse de la felicidad, se habían cerrado para no volver a abrirse. Aquellos labios no volverían a sonreírle jamás. No volverían a susurrarle un 'Te amo' al oído. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, la primera de muchas. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus zarcos ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo, y en realidad no podría ni aunque quisiera, porque el dolor era tan grande, la tristeza era tan inmensa, que daría lo que fuera para que todo eso fuera un sueño, una horrible pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar.

--Milo.-una suave voz le llamó a través del fuerte ruido de la lluvia al caer y el estruendo de los truenos azotando el cielo. Pero él no la escuchó, estaba muy ocupado asegurándose de que su corazón aún latía.-Milo.-volvió a llamar, pero recibió la misma respuesta.

El joven de castaños y cortos cabellos se acercó con cautela y lentitud hacia él, inclinándose para quedar a su altura, llamándole por tercera vez, pero por tercera vez no recibía respuesta alguna. De un momento a otro, el rubio se incorporó poniéndose de pie, con el cuerpo sin vida de Camus entre sus brazos, su movimiento fue tan repentino que hizo sobresaltar al castaño, quien intentó seguirlo, pero una mano lo tomó por la muñeca, deteniéndolo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el dueño de un par de ojos grises, el cual negó con la cabeza.

--Pero…-intentó protestar.

--Déjalo.-pronunció simplemente.

--Si.-accedió con resignación, él también derramaba lágrimas de dolor por la pérdida de su amigo, pero las gotas saladas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que lo empapaban y resbalaban por su rostro.-Crees que se recupere, Shura?.-preguntó con voz quebrada.

--No.-dijo el pelinegro a la vez que observaba la figura de Milo perderse entre los árboles.-Lo ama demasiado para poder superar su muerte.-dijo con melancolía.

--Supongo.-dijo cabizbajo. Él también estaba destrozado, pero adivinaba que su dolor no era nada a comparación del que sentía su rubio amigo.

El ojigris (no se bien de que color son los ojos de Shura, se los he visto de tantos colores verdes, grises, negros o.o, así que los dejaré en grises, ok?) miró con dolor el rostro del ojiverde, no le gustaba verlo llorar, suavemente rodeó el delgado cuerpo con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí, mientras escuchaba los incontenibles sollozos.

**---**

Caminaba lentamente, sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde lo llevaban sus pies, aunque tampoco le importaba saberlo. Ya nada le importaba. Camus había muerto, y con él se había llevado su amor, su felicidad, su esperanza, su alegría… se había llevado su vida entera.

Bajó su mirada, encontrándose con aquel rostro, cuyo cuerpo yacía entre sus brazos, lo contempló una última vez. Intentando memorizar todo lo que le era posible. Su piel, su cabello, sus facciones. Intentó recodar su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos.

--Nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo… Y esta vez… será para siempre.-le juró el viento y a la lluvia.

**KkKkKkKkKk**

**205 años después**

**Paris, Francia.**

Llovía…

Las gotas de agua, atraídas por la fuerza de gravedad, se precipitaban rápidamente hacia el suelo.

Estaba completamente adolorido. Sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recargada contra el tronco de un viejo árbol. Sus músculos estaban casi completamente entumecidos, de la comisura de sus lastimados labios escurría un hilillo de líquido carmesí, en su mejilla había un corte que también sangraba, y una última herida cerca de su ceja izquierda, que sangraba abundantemente, la sangre resbalaba por su rostro, manchándolo.

La lluvia lo había empapado por completo, haciendo que su piel adquiriera una frialdad impropia de ella. Era como aquel día. Era exactamente igual. Se sentía a morir, cansado y sumamente solo. Cabizbajo dejó que la lluvia lo mojara, pero de un momento a otro dejó de sentir la lluvia caer sobre él. Alzó la mirada en busca de la razón y se encontró con aquellos ojos, incrédulo ante lo que estaba frente a él, abrió sus orbes ampliamente. Aquellos ojos que creyó que jamás volvería a ver. Y allí estaban, mirándole con preocupación.

Aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, por fin podía volver a verlos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, llenándose de lágrimas, las cuales resbalaron por su mojado rostro. El joven guió una de sus blancas manos hasta la herida mejilla del rubio, con delicadeza retiró un poco de la sangre que manchaba la bronceada piel de Milo, quien estaba paralizado.

La expresión de preocupación en aquellos ojos cambio a una de sorpresa cuando en ojiazul, en un impulso, lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que el paraguas que el otro llevaba entre las manos cayera al suelo.

Aun no podía creerlo. Esperó tanto tiempo para volver a encontrarlo, y allí estaba. Pero un ligero empujón en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. A regañadientes hizo espacio entre él y el joven que lo miraba un poco apenado.

--Ven…-pronunció con su suave voz.-Hay que curar esas heridas.-finalizó.

Milo simplemente asintió por inercia, siguiendo al otro por algunos minutos. Hasta llegar a una elegante casa, después de abrir la puerta lo invitó a sentarse en la sala mientras él se iba por el botiquín. Milo solo podía sentir el palpitar de su agitado corazón, casi como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la blanca mano del otro hacer contacto con su piel.

--Lo siento, no quise asustarte.-se disculpó sonriendo ligeramente. Y parsimoniosamente comenzó a curar las heridas del rostro del ojiazul.-Listo!.-anunció una vez que terminó.

--Gracias.-fue lo único que atinó a decir el hombre de rubios cabellos.

--No es nada.-dijo sonriendo de aquella manera que dejaba al otro sin aliento.-Nunca esta de más ayudar a un extraño.-

--E-extraño?.-preguntó incrédulo, no eso no podía estarle pasando, un molesto nudo se formó en su garganta.

--Si, extraño, porque no nos… conocemos.-dijo algo cohibido por la expresión de desesperación que se había instalado en el rostro del mayor.

--Ya veo.-dijo cabizbajo, se incorporó repentinamente.-Gracias por todo.-pronunció con voz ahogada, y antes de darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar, cruzó apresuradamente el umbral, saliendo de aquella casa.

Su cuerpo se mojó rápidamente bajo la lluvia que aun caía sobre la ciudad. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo y cayó de rodillas. Golpeó el suelo con su puño repetidas veces, con furia. Mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Se sintió miserable, desolado y solo.

Camus no lo recordaba…

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

Bien, hasta aquí os dejó por el momento. No esperaba actualizar tan pronto, pero vuestro comentarios me inspiran a seguir, muchísimas gracias por leer y espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Hasta el próximo capitulo. Ja Ne!


	3. The letter part I

Bien, otro capitulo más, al parecer mi inspiración volvió, ayer a las tres de la mañana, sólo viene cuando le da la gana a la condenada ¬¬… pero bueno, lean y espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

**Vampire**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter III: The setter (part I)**

--Lo siento, no quise asustarte.-se disculpó sonriendo ligeramente. Y parsimoniosamente comenzó a curar las heridas del rostro del ojiazul.-Listo!.-anunció una vez que terminó.

--Gracias.-fue lo único que atinó a decir el hombre de rubios cabellos.

--No es nada.-dijo sonriendo de aquella manera que dejaba al otro sin aliento.-Nunca esta de más ayudar a un extraño.

--E-extraño?.-preguntó incrédulo, no eso no podía estarle pasando, un molesto nudo se formó en su garganta.

--Si, extraño, porque no nos… conocemos.-dijo algo cohibido por la expresión de desesperación que se había instalado en el rostro del mayor.

--Ya veo.-dijo cabizbajo, se incorporó repentinamente.-Gracias por todo.-pronunció con voz ahogada, y antes de darle tiempo al otro de reaccionar, cruzó apresuradamente el umbral, saliendo de aquella casa.

Su cuerpo se mojó rápidamente bajo la lluvia que aun caía sobre la ciudad. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo y cayó de rodillas. Golpeó el suelo con su puño repetidas veces, con furia. Mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir. Se sintió miserable, desolado y solo.

Camus no lo recordaba…

---

--Espera!.-le llamó, pero el otro ya no estaba.

Dio unos cuantos pasos fuera de la casa intentando ver entre el espeso manto de la lluvia, iba a salir a buscarlo, cuando una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca.

--Te vas a mojar.-

--Mu…-pronunció el pelirrojo.

--El mismo.-dijo el pelimorado, sonriendo a pesar de estar completamente empapado.-Qué haces aquí afuera?.-preguntó, curioso.

--N-nada.-respondió aun pensando en aquel extraño, pero notó la mirada inquisidora del otro e intentó desviar el tema rápidamente.-Y porque llegas a estas horas?... y… mírate, pareces perro mojado.-comentó bromeando.

--Seh, búrlate ¬¬.-dijo a la vez que exprimía su largo cabello cuidadosamente, eliminando el exceso de humedad de él.

--No me burlo, es la verdad, mírate.-dijo el francés señalando el espejo que estaba en la sala.

Al ver su figura en aquel espejo descubrió que las palabras del franco eran más que ciertas. Estaba empapado a más no poder, su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre y tiritaba ligeramente por el frío.

--Toma.-pronunció el pelirrojo pasándole una toalla.-Sécate o te enfermarás.-

--Ya.-tomó la toalla y secó su rostro y cabello lo mejor que pudo.

--Y que son estas horas de llegar?.-le preguntó señalando con su dedo índice el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita ratona de la sala, el pelimorado se volvió y notó que el reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada.-Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa.-le dijo mirándolo inquisidoramente, pero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

--Claro que tengo una…-se defendió.-Mira.-dijo mostrándole un sobre blanco.

--Qué es eso?.-preguntó el francés, curioso.

--Ohh, adivina.-dijo sonriendo.

--Sabes que aborrezco las adivinanzas.-le dijo arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

--Pero así no vale la pena.-dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.-Anda, adivina.-le animó.

--Bien, bien ¬¬.-cedió.-A ver… cuentas sin pagar?.-intentó.

--Cam, pero que poca imaginación tienes.-dijo riendo suavemente.-Ya, ya, no te enojes.-dijo cediéndole el pesado sobre, el pelirrojo lo tomó y rasgó la parte posterior, extrajo una sustanciosa carta de aproximadamente seis hojas de contenido.

-Qué es esto.-preguntó.

--Léelo.-le incitó.-Voy a tomar una ducha, ahora vengo.-y recibiendo un ligero asentimiento por parte del otro se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con una sonrisa en los labios.

El franco se sentó en el cómodo sillón de la sala, leyó atentamente las primeras líneas del documento, se quedó helado, abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

--No puede ser.-dijo apenas en un susurro, aún sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de leer.

**KkKkKkKkKkKk**

Lo se, lo se, es cortito u.uU pero la inspiración no me ha trabajado muy bien estos días, pero no os preocupeis, que ya vendrá lo mejor n.n, muchísimas gracias por leer, y espero que os haya gustado.

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Elena**

**Ridul**

Besos!

Ja Ne!


	4. The letter part II

Bien, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que están leyendo, vuestros comentarios me impulsan a seguir, muchas gracias n.

Y ahora, otro capitulo más…

**Vampire**

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter IV: The letter (part II)**

--Qué es eso?.-preguntó el francés, curioso.

--Ohh, adivina.-dijo sonriendo.

--Sabes que aborrezco las adivinanzas.-le dijo arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

--Pero así no vale la pena.-dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.-Anda, adivina.-le animó.

--Bien, bien ¬¬.-cedió.-A ver… cuentas sin pagar?.-intentó.

--Cam, pero que poca imaginación tienes.-dijo riendo suavemente.-Ya, ya, no te enojes.-dijo cediéndole el pesado sobre, el pelirrojo lo tomó y rasgó la parte posterior, extrajo una sustanciosa carta de aproximadamente seis hojas de contenido.

-Qué es esto.-preguntó.

--Léelo.-le incitó.-Voy a tomar una ducha, ahora vengo.-y recibiendo un ligero asentimiento por parte del otro se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con una sonrisa en los labios.

El franco se sentó en el cómodo sillón de la sala, leyó atentamente las primeras líneas del documento, se quedó helado, abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

--No puede ser.-dijo apenas en un susurro, aún sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos acababan de leer.

**KkKkKkKkKk**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo bajo la lluvia que parecía arreciar a cada instante que pasaba. Estaba completa y totalmente mojado, pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba. Estaba dividido, tenía sentimientos encontrados e igual de intensos. Por una parte estaba inmensamente feliz de poder ver a su amado Camus de nuevo, de ver a su amor vivo otra vez, de poder ver aquellos hermosos ojos una vez más. Pero se sintió morir cuando vio que el bello francés no lo recordaba.

No les encanta como el destino juega de esa manera?... En un juego cruel y despiadado, cumpliendo sólo sus caprichos irracionales. No les encanta cuando te golpea aunque ya estés abajo, para después dar el golpe de gracia?... Divirtiéndose con el dolor y el sufrimiento de otros.

Una sonrisa sarcástica cruzó por su rostro, pero fue reprimida casi instantáneamente, siendo sustituida por una expresión de soledad y tristeza, tanta que dolía de sólo mirarla. Se sentía destrozado, completamente deshecho. Tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar, pero sus ojos ya no podían derramar ni una sola lágrima más, los profundos pozos azules que eran sus ojos se habían secado, estaban irritado, rojos, cansados de tanto llorar.

Estaba exhausto. Cansado de esperar, aguardando más de doscientos años, y aunque en parte había valido la pena cada segundo de espera, se sentía terriblemente decepcionado.

--Milo.-le llamó una voz entre el estruendo del ya diluvio.

--…-Pero sin embargo el ojiazul no pareció escucharle, simplemente se quedó allí parado, sin moverse y con sus zarcos ojos fijo en la nada, vacíos.

--Milo.-le llamó un poco más fuerte y apoyando su mano suavemente sobre el hombro del ojiazul, provocando que éste diera un respingo ante el contacto.-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.-se disculpó.

--No, esta bien, Shaka.-dijo con voz ausente.

--Por fin lo encontraste, no es cierto?.-preguntó con suavidad, recibiendo un tenue asentimiento por parte del otro.

--Él… él no… me recuerda, Shaka.-dijo con voz quebrada.-No recuerda ni siquiera mi nombre.-dijo derramando copiosas lágrimas. Con una sonrisa burlona intentó secarlas en vano, había pensado que ya no tenía más lágrimas para derramar, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado. Por que el simple hecho de recordar aquellos hermosos ojos mirándole sin reconocerle le causaba un gran dolor interno.-Pensé que… cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar… él y yo… todo… todo volvería a ser como antes…-dijo entrecortadamente.

--Yo nunca he tenido nadie a quien amar, así que no puedo ni imaginar el dolor que sientes.-dijo el otro rubio con voz neutral, mirando un punto muerto entre los árboles.-Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, verdad?.-dio un ligero apretón al hombro de Milo.

--Lo sé… pero… necesito… necesito estar solo…-dijo con voz ahogada.

Shaka, comprendiendo, se retiró, saliendo de allí.

Milo se apoyó en el tronco del gran árbol a su espalda, deslizándose con lentitud hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

**KkKkKkKkKkKk**

--No puede ser posible.- susurró.

Con premura releyó y siguió sin poder creerlo. Volvió a leer una y otra vez, tratando de asegurarse de que lo que leían sus ojos no era alguna ilusión óptica.

No, al parecer no era una ilusión. Pero le era tan difícil de creer, como si fuera un sueño, si, definitivamente era demasiado para ser real. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó leyendo y releyendo aquellas primeras líneas, hasta que la voz de Mu lo sacó de su encanto, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

--Ya lo leíste?.-preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa.

--Si…-pronunció el franco aun algo aturdido.-Dime que es una broma.-pidió.

--No, jamás bromearía con eso.-negó el pelimorado.

--Entonces es un sueño.-preguntó con una ligera sonrisa de incredulidad posada en sus labios.

--No, no lo es.-aseguró Mu.

Vio con diversión como la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Camus se convertía en una de asombro, con sus ojos caoba ampliamente abiertos, para después ser sustituida por una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

--Oh, Mu!.-dijo arrojándose a los brazos del pelimorado, abrazándolo, mientras que el otro solo atinaba a responder el efusivo contacto y sonreír.-Esto es increíble!.-exclamó el franco extasiado.-Es que… no… no puedo creerlo!.-pronunció con emoción.-Cómo tu… cómo… Cómo lo conseguiste?.-preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos del otro.

--Bueno… es algo complicado e increíble de contar.-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

--Dime.-pidió el pelirrojo.

--Etto… me creerías si te dijera que nadie lo quería?.-preguntó.

--No ¬¬.-dijo el otro no creyendo ni una sola de sus palabras.

--Pero es la verdad.-se defendió.-Te lo juro, nadie lo quería, y solo quedábamos nosotros dos disponibles.-

--Pero como nadie iba a quererlo?... eso me parece absurdo.-objetó.-No es lógico.-

--Bueno… si lo ves de ésta manera… que los últimos diecisiete que fueron hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no lo hace muy… atractivo que digamos.-

--Tal vez.-secundó Camus.-Cuando partiremos?.-preguntó.

--Mañana.-respondió Mu con tranquilidad.

--QUE! o.o .-preguntó como si no pudiera darle crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.-Perdona… creo que no oí bien… o no entendí lo que…-

--Mañana a primera hora.-repitió.-Así que tienes todo el día de hoy para prepararte, porque partiremos mañana al amanecer.-pronunció revolviendo los rojos cabellos juguetonamente.

--Si.-dijo el franco sonriendo hermosamente.

--Transilvania espera por nosotros.-dijo imitando al francés, sonriendo de igual manera.

**KkKkKkKkKk**

Pasó a través de la enorme puerta de madera, que daba la entrada a aquel imponente castillo. Su cuerpo completamente empapado, goteaba agua, dejando estelas húmedas en el suelo, cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó a paso lento por el recibidor.

--Milo!.-una voz lo hizo sobresaltar, miró a su alrededor, buscando al dueño de aquella voz, a unos escasos dos metros encontró a Aioria, que le miraba con una mezcla de alivio y reproche en sus ojos esmeralda.-Dónde rayos te habías metido?.-preguntó una vez que estuvo frente al rubio.-Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.-dijo, esta vez con un tono de voz más suave.

--Lo siento… no era mi intención preocuparlos… sólo… necesitaba estar solo unos momentos.-pronunció el bello ojiazul con voz apagada.-Ahora no estoy de humor para hablar… así que… con tu permiso.-se excusó, caminando lentamente hasta perderse en la oscuridad de el extenso pasillo

--Milo…-el castaño sólo observó la figura de su amigo desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

Él sabía perfectamente cuanto había sufrido Milo por la muerte de Camus. Día y noche. Lloraba sin consuelo, no se alimentaba como su cuerpo se lo pedía, no hablaba, no dormía, no sonreía, estaba pálido y se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación. Habían tratado de animarlo, pero sin resultados. Hasta que un día, logró la resignación, o al menos eso pensaban.

Ahora el rubio había encontrado de nuevo al francés, pero al parecer éste último no recordaba nada, según lo que Shaka les había dicho, pero ésta podría una nueva oportunidad para su rubio amigo. Estaba seguro.

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí os dejo hasta el momento, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado.

Gracias por vuestros comentarios:

**Elena**

**Wesli-kun**

**Ridulosa**

Besos!

Ja Ne!


	5. Transylvania part I

**Vampire **

**By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter V: Transylvania (part I)**

**KkK**

--¿Pero como nadie iba a quererlo?... eso me parece absurdo.-objetó.-No es lógico.-

--Bueno… si lo ves de ésta manera… que los últimos diecisiete que fueron hayan desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no lo hace muy… atractivo que digamos.-comentó el ojiverde sonriendo forzadamente, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el cómodo sofá de la sala.

--Tal ves.-secundó Camus.-Cuando partiremos?-preguntó.

--Mañana.-respondió Mu con tranquilidad, poniéndose de pie

--¡¿QUE?!-preguntó como si no pudiera darle crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.-Perdona… creo que no oí bien… o no entendí lo que…-

--Mañana a primera hora.-repitió.-Así que tienes todo el día de hoy para prepararte, porque partiremos mañana al amanecer.-pronunció revolviendo con su mano los rojos cabellos de Camus de forma juguetona.

--Si.-asintió el franco, sonriendo hermosamente.

--Transilvania espera por nosotros.-dijo imitando al francés, sonriendo de igual manera.

**KkK **

El sol ni siquiera había salido y la ciudad estaba completamente sumida en penumbras, las calles continuaban mojadas por la lluvia de la noche anterior.

Al marcar las 4:30 de la madrugada, la alarma del pequeño reloj de la cómoda se activó, interrumpiendo su hasta ahora, placentero sueño. Con lentitud abrió sus bellos ojos caoba, pestañeando repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, a tientas apagó el aparato, que dejó de sonar inmediatamente. Se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama, aun cubierto parcialmente por las cálidas y acogedoras sábanas que lo protegían temporalmente del atroz frío que se apoderaba del ambiente. A través de la gran ventana que se encontraba frente a su cama pudo distinguir claramente que aún no había amanecido.

No había dormido bien, así que le costaba algo de trabajo mantener abiertos sus ojos por largos periodos de tiempo. Pero es que no pudo evitarlo, estaba tan emocionado, había esperado esa oportunidad durante toda su vida que no pudo dormir como debía. Y ahora que su gran ilusión se hizo realidad no podía creerlo. Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Una encantadora sonrisa floreció en sus labios, al tiempo que se incorporaba, poniéndose de pie, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cuando su piel fue presa del gélido clima.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Abrió la llave del agua caliente y mientras ésta se entibiaba fue deshaciéndose de sus prendas y se colocó bajo el tibio chorro de agua. Cerró sus inmaculadas orbes, disfrutando del contacto del agua contra su blanca piel, al tiempo que sus largos cabellos rojizos se hacían más pesados conforme el agua los mojaba, pegándose a su rostro, cuello y espalda. Bajó sus párpados evitando que el agua le entrara

Una imagen cruzó fugazmente frente a sus ojos haciéndole fruncir en entrecejo. Los abrió, enfocando su mirada en un punto en la fría pared de azulejos del baño, tratando de comprender algo que no tenía una explicación razonable. Volvió a cerrar sus orbes, y la misma imagen pasó frente a ellas, pero era tan rápida que no lograba distinguir ni un solo detalle; trató de olvidarse de ésta y apresurarse, porque salían en menos de una hora.

Pero… por un instante, por un sólo instante creyó ver un par de hermosos ojos azules que le miraban fija y dulcemente, pero se veían en extremo tristes… no, debía ser solo su imaginación, estaba muy cansado y comenzaba a ver cosas, si, eso era.

**KkK **

--Camus…-dijo en un susurro prácticamente inaudible, con sus zarcos ojos perdidos en el aún oscuro cielo a través de la enorme ventana que estaba en la estancia. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, cerrando sus orbes al tiempo que daba un largo suspiro de cansancio, para después recargar su espalda contra la pared detrás suyo.

Sentado sobre el alfeizar, sus ojos antes fijos en el oscuro cielo, estaban cerrados, pasó una de sus morenas manos por sus dorados cabellos, enredando los ensortijados cabellos entre éstos, jugando distraídamente con las hebras color de sol. Mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos de su pasado, un pasado que anhelaba poder vivir una vez más, recuerdos que quería revivir, sentimientos y sensaciones que deseaba sentir de nuevo.

Lo que daría por poder regresar el tiempo, y volver a aquellos felices momentos, disfrutar cada instante al lado de su amado pelirrojo sin que nada importara, sólo ellos dos, nadie más.

--Nos encontraremos... algún día en algún lugar.. y todo volverá a ser como antes-repitió aquellas palabras que hace tiempo fueron pronunciadas por los labios franceses.-Y ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo, haré que me recuerdes, custe lo que me cueste.-dijo con gran seguridad en su voz.

Se puso de pie, abandonando su lugar junto a la ventana y, caminando lentamente, atravesó la estancia, hacia las largas escaleras, subiendo cada uno de los peldaños, distraído, llegando hasta el final de ésta, abriéndose paso por los oscuros pasillos.

Las frías paredes adornadas con obras de arte de exquisita elegancia, con finos marcos labrados, con lienzos que exponían maravillosos paisajes y escenas de una belleza y nitidez casi irreales. Estatuas cinceladas en blanco y excelso mármol, delicadas y frágiles figuras ubicadas en las esquinas. No había ninguna ventana que dejara entrar la luz del sol o de la luna, simples antorchas encendidas en llamas azules iluminaban a ambos extremos del camino entre lo muros, dándole un aire lúgubre y frío, como todo clásico castillo antiguo.

Llegó el final del pasillo, y dobló hacia la izquierda, caminando por otro corredor aún más largo que el anterior, al llegar al final de éste se encontró una gran puerta de color negro, la abrió y cruzó el umbral, cerrándola tras él.

**KkK**

--Er… Pensé que iríamos en avión-expresó el francés, contrariado al saber de la boca de su amigo que viajarían no en avión, sino en auto.

--No, los vuelos se han suspendido por las fuertes nevadas que ha habido las últimas semanas. Y éste fue el mejor medio de transporte que se nos pudo otorgar por parte de los directivos.-pronunció con desgana el ojiverde, encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelirrojo fijó su mirada caoba en el elegante auto negro que estaba estacionado en la entrada de su casa, de sus labios escapó un suspiro de resignación.

--Pero la distancia es muy larga, habrá que turnarnos-sugirió el galo.

--Mmmm… medio día tu y medio día yo… nos detenemos a comer algo y seguimos, te parece?-cuestionó el dueño de la cabellera lila.

--Bien.-dijo, aceptando la propuesta de su amigo.

Y subiendo ambos al auto se encaminaron hacia su destino.

**KkK **

--Milo?-llamó golpeando suavemente la puerta de madera.-Milo?.-llamó de nuevo, esta vez su mano se posó sobre la perilla dorada, abriéndola y cruzando el umbral.

La clara y tenue luz del sol iluminada toda la habitación, colándose a través de las pesadas cortinas, los rayos caían sobre la amplia cama adornada con doseles aterciopelados color carmín intenso. Pero entre aquellas sábanas no estaba el dueño de dicha habitación, pasó su mirada azulina a su alrededor, pero su mirada no encontró a quien buscaba; pero se encontró con las cortinas que eran mecidas ligeramente por la suave y fría brisa matutina: la puerta que daba hacia el balcón estaba abierta. Sus pies lo guiaron hasta allí, encontrándose con la figura del rubio, quien estaba sentado en el borde de piedra, la luz del sol hacía más luminosos sus dorados cabellos, pero sus ojos se veían vacíos, perdidos en la nada; ni siquiera escuchó su llamado, ni cuando tocó la puerta y tampoco había escuchado sus pasos.

--Milo.-llamó por tercera vez, posando con suavidad su mano sobre el hombro del otro, quien soltó un ligero respingo para después volverse y mirarlo.

--Lo siento, Shaka, no te oí llegar.-se disculpó, mostrándole una ligera sonrisa que entristeció al otro rubio, porque aquella sonrisa era tan… falsa.

Milo desvió su mirada de su amigo, para posarla en el paisaje que se mostraba ante él, parecía totalmente ausente, como si su mente se encontrara en un lugar muy lejano y distante. El rubio de lacios cabellos se acercó a él hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de su oído y susurró.

--Camus viene mañana.-dijo para después salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sus zarcos ojos de abrieron desmesuradamente con sorpresa. Se volvió para ver a su amigo, pero éste ya no estaba.

--Shaka!!! Vuelve aquí!!!-

**KkK **

Bien, ese fue.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
